A conventional piston assembly may often be used in a myriad of applications and industrial processes (e.g., reciprocating compressors, engines, pumps, etc.) that may expose the piston assembly and components thereof to extreme operating conditions (e.g., high temperatures, high friction, high mechanical stress, etc.). Exposure of the piston assembly and the components thereof to the extreme operating conditions may often compromise the structural integrity of one or more original equipment manufacturer (OEM) components of the piston assembly. For example, a conventional piston assembly of a reciprocating compressor may include a three-piece piston coupled with a rod and configured to be actuated within a piston chamber of the reciprocating compressor. The actuation of the three-piece piston within the piston chamber may result in galling or wearing of one or more pieces (e.g., carrier ring or sleeve) of the three-piece piston.
In view of the foregoing, the OEM components of the conventional piston assembly may often be replaced with improved aftermarket components to extend the operational life of the piston assembly. The design and/or configuration of the conventional piston assembly, however, may limit the ability to replace the OEM components with the improved aftermarket components. For example, the rod in a conventional piston assembly may require at least three lands to sufficiently align and support respective pieces of the three-piece piston.
What is needed, then, is an improved piston assembly and method for replacing components thereof.